


An Unexpected Visit

by KazOfScotland



Series: Crossing Lines [5]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: A year after the season 2 finale, Tommy's daughter arrives at the ICC with a message for the Cross Borders team and Dorn about Eva. This is her journey there.(There will be a sequel)





	An Unexpected Visit

Saoirse Kelly McConnel quickly checked over her shoulder before she turned and walked up to the main door into the International Criminal Court in The Hague. She was scared of what would follow but also knew that this was something that she had to do; it was what she had to do for her father and for Eva.

Once she made it to the front desk, fifteen year old Saoirse took a deep breath and gripped the straps of her rucksack tight with her arms crossed over her chest. The last time she had stepped into the ICC building had been her dad’s last case that resulted in Major Louis Daniel’s death. It was a nearly a year ago and now Saoirse was hoping that they could finally close the case relating to Sergeant Eva Vittoria’s disappearance.

“I need to speak to Commissioner Michel Lechnya Dorn!” Saoirse stated to the young man who was sat at the front desk. She knew that it would raise a red flag that she blurted out Dorn’s name. “It is regarding Sergeant Eva Vittoria!” she added, causing the young man to actually make a move and pick up the phone, she could only hope that it would be to Dorn and not to get her arrested. She hadn’t told her dad, well anyone really, what she was going to do, so if she was to be truthful with herself she really didn’t want to be arrested and have to phone her dad.

“Wait just a moment, miss,” the young man said to her as he held up his finger before he began to speak to whoever answered the phone. “Sir, the young girl you told me to notify you about has arrived and would like to speak with you,” Saoirse heard the man say as she once again pulled on the straps of her rucksack. She listened to the way the young man had spoke and realised that he was talking to Dorn and, for what felt like the first time in ages, everything was going the way it was meant to.

 

The ICC building was more intimidating than Saoirse expected it to be. She’d only ever been to the ICC Cross Borders Unit before, but walking the halls behind Rebecca Daniel to Dorn’s office was one of the most terrifying things she had experienced and she’d experienced alot. She was however glad to see that Rebecca was still working at the ICC and seemed to be dealing with her husband’s death as well as she could.

Saoirse had had the chance to meet Rebecca a few times, including the case in England involving her family’s travelling camp. Her dad had been arrested, and no one really knew what was going on. As such she had received a phone call from Carl Hickman telling her that she was to go to their office where she would be met by someone who would explain what was happening. That person had been Rebecca. She had taken Saoirse to her office, allowed the teenager to help in the research that had to be down. And when it became late and Louis had called to say that they were spending the night in London, Rebecca had looked at the fourteen year old who was asleep on a pile of coats in the corner of her office, and made the decision you are that she was not leaving the youngster to make her way across town to her home. As a result, Saoirse ended up going home with Rebecca, and spending the night in the Daniel family’s spare room once again.

Rebecca had taken the young girl home previously when cases had ran overnight after she saw the young girl in the ICC Team’s office looking for a key in Tommy McConnel’s desk. When Rebecca had finally got the young girl to answer her questions, she found out that it was the key to their gun safe and the girl wanted the key just in case anyone untoward turned up during the night whilst her dad was away. The parental side of Rebecca took over and before she could even think it through, she was leading the teenager out of the office and back to the Daniel Amsterdam apartment.

During those nights that Saoirse spent in Rebecca’s care she had crew close to the prosecutor and had learnt just how difficult the woman’s life was but also how much the woman cared for her husband. Saoirse hadn’t been sure what Rebecca would do following her husband’s death and all she had been able to do was pray that Rebecca would be okay, as she and her father went on the search for Eva.

“Rebecca,” Saoirse started to say before she paused, unsure how to continue. When Rebecca turned around though, she knew. “I’m glad you’re still here,” she knew that the prosecutor would understand what she meant and for that she was thankful and grateful.

There was no reply given however as Saoirse had spoken just before they arrived at Dorn’s office door. Rebecca knocked for Saoirse and waited until there was the gruff “come in” from Dorn before she stepped back and squeezed the fifteen year old’s shoulder and allowing her to enter the office.

 

Saoirse looked around the room, awestruck at the books that lined a bookcase at one side of the room, and the case files that were on another. But in the middle was where the man she had came to see was sat. When she had been preparing herself to see Dorn, she had imagined that it would be like going to the head teacher’s office; she was wrong. The desk in the middle of the room where the man sat was imposing, as were the two soft chairs that sat opposite the desk, it was imposing because it was welcoming, a situation that Saoirse had never faced before.

“Ah, Miss McConnel, please do sit,” Dorn’s request was softer than she had expected it to be and before she could do anything, Saoirse was making her way across the room and sat down on the seat. “Please call me Dorn,” he told her as she continued to clutch onto her rucksack which she had refused to take off since she had left the apartment that morning and made her way to the ICC.

“Mr Dorn,” she paused at the slight raise of his eyebrows, “Dorn, my Daidí left me a box and a letter with information about Eva’s disappearance. He believes that he has found her, and he’s not coming home without her,” she blurted out, unwilling to take the time to explain what everything was. She was terrified of how everything would end, because Tommy had left a note with who was to be her guardian if anything were to happen to him whilst he was rescuing Eva.

“Come with me,” and with that Dorn rose from his chair, offered his arm to the young girl, and began to lead her out of the office and towards the ICC Team’s office.

 

It was a normal day at the newly reformed Cross Borders Unit, they were just closing up their latest case when the normal day took a different direction. If the members of the Cross Borders Unit were near certain about anything, it was that there was never any children or teenagers in the office, with the rare exception being Erik. So the whole team were shocked when Michel Dorn walked in with a young girl who was probably about fifteen years old.

Sebastian Berger, like the rest of his team, was shocked, but not for the reason that they were; he knew the young girl and had spoken to her on Skype only a week earlier. The young girl was the daughter of the person he was closest to from the old Cross Borders team.

“Who are…” Strand began to ask but Sebastian and the young girl cut her off.

“Essie…”

“Sebastian, Daidí got a lead on Eva, but he hasn't been at any of the meet up spots and he's not called,” Saoirse’s voice was cracking, tears choking her throat as she spoke. All she really wanted was to be told that everything would be okay and that Sebastian knew where her dad was. She wouldn't deny that it would be a bonus if her dad had found Eva as well.

“Essie, you know your dad, it takes a lot to put him down. I know you're worried but, I promise, he will be okay, kleine,” Sebastian whispered as the sobs stuck in the girl’s throat managed to break free. It was in that moment that Sebastian was reminded of all the horrors that Saoirse had been forced to live through and of the fact that she was only fifteen.

“He left this,” the Irish teenager stated as she finally released her hold on the rucksack and removed it from her shoulders, before unzipping it so that Sebastian could see the writing on top of the envelope and box. As soon as Sebastian saw the writing on the envelope he pulled Saoirse into a tight embrace; he knew what the envelope was and that Saoirse knew the significance as well. “He's not planning on coming back without Eva,” Saoirse whimpered into Sebastian’s shoulder. She was terrified about losing her dad but she had to admit that Sebastian still had the ability to make her feel safe, just as he had through all the years that she had knew him, he was the only person who had cared for her like her father has.

“What is going on?” Arabela asked. She had known Sebastian the longest out of everyone on the ICC team but had never seen him like this except for with Erik, and as far as she knew Sebastian had only one child and no niece or nephew. It made no sense for Sebastian to be able to calm the young teenager the way he was.

“Detective McConnel believes that he has located Sergeant Vittoria and plans to retrieve her. Miss McConnel is here to seek your help in ensuring that her father returns with Sergeant Vittoria,” Dorn explained as he watched the German lead the young girl over to a chair and guide her to sit down. He noticed how he made sure that Berger made sure that the girl felt safe before he took the rucksack from her. It appeared that the German and the Irish girl had some connection that no one had previously realised or knew about.  


“Sebastian, do you know where my Daidí is?”

The Cross Borders Unit had been silent for ten minutes before Saoirse spoke up. The new team had been gathered around waiting for Sebastian to retrieve something from the hard drive that had been in the box that Saoirse had brought with her. The German tech-wiz had been the one that had done of the computer stuff on the search for Eva so if anyone would find her, it would be him.

“Spain, I’m just narrowing down the exact address, Essie,” he assured the young girl before Dorn spoke.

“On your way. I’ll get the appropriate paperwork sorted with court whilst you are traveling,” he assured them before turning to the still terrified teenager. “The team will bring them both back,” he told her, he just never told her what state they would be in when they returned to The Hague. He could still remember seeing the hotel room that Sergeant Vittoria had been staying in prior to her going missing.

The team however nodded before going to retrieve what they believed they would need to bring back two of the original team.


End file.
